


I don't give a damn about your reputation

by dollydolittle



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pirates, Stardust AU, cross-dressing, slight kradam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollydolittle/pseuds/dollydolittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't give a damn about your reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is inspired by Stardust, and I own the rights neither to the book nor the movie.

After saying good-bye to their visitors, and if Adam was Jensen’s cousin than Jared is a monkey’s uncle, the captain declares it time for a sabbatical.

 

It’s always nice to have a bit of downtime, he won’t lie.  The ship docked, the skies sunny, and green hills in the distance just perfect for roaming.  The captain is talking vacation time, a couple of weeks, to let the crew wreak some havoc on the mainland.  The rest of the crew cheers, all ‘arr’s and ‘huzzah’s, but Jared stays silent because the captain is up to something.

 

Jared isn’t first mate for nothing.  He knows Captain Ackles’ moods better than his own most times, and Jensen is feeling sorry for himself at the moment.  Jensen is going to send them all away, to tavern and brothel, and he’s going to stay on the ship and wallow.  He’ll take comfort in his pretty things and drink tea with his pinky extended and by the time the crew returns he’ll be ready to be the dreaded Captain Ackles’ again.

 

Tiring, that’s what it is.  All the pretending.  Jensen is the only one on the entire airship who thinks he’s fooling anyone.  But it makes him happy to pretend, to _act_ , so the rest of them indulge him.  He is the _captain_ after all and a damn fine one at that.

 

He disappears into his cabin as the crew scrambles to pack up their things, crowing about how many women they’re going to sleep with and making bets on how much coin they’ll earn gambling.  There’s challenges to drinking contests, boasts of which tavern has the best ale, Chris and Steve are taking out their guitars and discussing which inns to patronize.

 

Jared’s mind flashes back to Kris in Jensen’s arms, laughing as he learned the waltz, a golden glow simmering just below his skin as the twirled around the deck.  Jensen’s face had been open and affectionate, and Jared had felt a heaviness in his gut until, with a flourish, Jensen had handed the star, “ _no one_ can know, Jared”, to Adam.  Nervous, the pair of them, stepping on toes and shy glances, all small smiles and soft conversation. Kris shining as if he had never learnt not to.  Jared had looked away, looked to his captain, and the wistfulness there had twisted something inside him.

 

His reverie is interrupted, rather rudely, by king’s men invading.  Prince Emery is with them is smug, his sword at the ready and demanding Captain Ackles for questioning and accusing them of harboring fugitives.

 

The prince opens the door to the captain’s quarters and Jared can hear the music.  He closes his eyes as he reviews the situation and opens them again when the door closes.  The crew is waiting on his signal, taking stock of whatever is handy to use as weapons, because swords and armor may be dangerous, but they’re _pirates_ and this will all be over quickly.

 

It is.

 

Jared rushes forward, half the crew hot on his heels, and the music is still playing.  He bursts in and his pistol is smoking before he realizes he’d raised it and pulled the trigger.  Prince Emery stares at him, clutching his arm, before throwing himself out the window and into the lake below.  Jared runs to the broken glass, firing bullets into the water as the prince escapes.  Fury blinds him, helplessness chokes him – the sight of it, his captain bent over his own desk, the prince looming large above him with a knife to his throat…

 

“Captain,” he says turning.  His voice is hoarse, as if he’s been screaming, and both Jensen and the crew are staring at him as if they’ve never seen him before.  “Are you all right?” he demands.

 

“I’m fine,” Jensen mutters, sinking into his chair.  Color is high on his cheeks, his green eyes bright with embarrassment.  There’s a nick at his throat, blood red as the paint on his lips.  Jared’s grip on his pistol tightens at the sight. 

 

“You’re bleeding,” Jared points out tersely.

 

Jensen’s gaze sharpens and he stands, drawing himself up to his full height and stares haughtily up at Jared.  “I’m fine.  Now, get out.”

 

The crew shifts.  “Captain?” Steve asks.

 

“Get out!” Jensen roars, and they rush to do his bidding.

 

Jared doesn’t move.

 

He doesn’t think Jensen notices him, not when his captain sighs, shoulders slumping, but then Jensen’s eyes drift over to him the green made more intense by the kohl lining them and sighs again.  The action pushes his skin against the corset he’s wearing, hitching his breath and Jared feels his own breath catch in response.  “It’s over, then,” Jensen says quietly.

 

“What?” he inquires, moving after the captain.  Jared pauses in the doorway of the closet, gaping for a moment at the overindulgence of garments that Jensen has felt the need to hide.

 

“Everything,” Jensen answers miserably, his reflection staring at Jared from the vanity mirror.  “My reputation…”  He scrubs at his face, red paint smearing onto cloth, and his lips are left slightly pink and puffy.  Jared takes one step into the room, almost hypnotized.

 

“No one cares.”

 

Jensen snorts.  “Look at me,” he says, hands indicating the corset and short filmy skirts that rest high on his thighs.

 

“I am.”

 

“No ones going to take me seriously anymore,” Jensen groans, standing to reach for the stays keeping him cinched.

 

Jared’s heart stops and he takes another step into the room and another, until he’s staring down at Jensen’s bent back watching knowing hands work silken laces.  “Jensen…”

 

His captain whirls around, startled by the closeness.  “Jared?”

 

“You think we didn’t know?” Jared asks, reaching to tug at the bottom of the skirt.  The soft white fabric is such a contrast to the rough tan of his hand.  “You think we care?”  He meets Jensen’s eyes, which are wide and dark.  Jared smiles, presses closer, and Jensen stumbles slightly, forced to sit on his vanity, his hands braced against Jared’s chest. 

 

“Jared?” he repeats, licking those lips.

 

“Did he hurt you?” Jared asks deliberately, one hand resting on Jensen’s throat, thumbing the cut.  The other moves from skirt to knee, gripping the skin above leather boot and lifting.

 

Jensen’s thighs part automatically with the prompt, arms slipping upward to encircle Jared’s neck.  His face registers his understanding of Jared’s words and he shakes his head, as blush staining his cheeks.  “No.  He was…talking about…but you came, and…” he trailed off, unable to look away.

 

“Then your reputation is intact, Captain.”  Jared cradled the back of Jensen’s neck, tilting his head up and crushing his mouth to his.  Jensen moaned at the contact, fingers tightening in Jared’s shirt, and he responded by pulling his captain closer until their bodies were flush together and Jared was sure Jensen could feel his desire.

 

The kiss broke, and they stayed there, bodies moving minutely against one another’s, breathing each other’s air.

 

Jensen’s voice, when he finally spoke, was full of shy amusement and broken by little gasps of pleasure.  “I believe you may be wrong, Mr. Padalecki. After this, my reputation will be in tatters.”

 

Jared grinned against his skin, “I assure you, Captain Ackles, I have only the most honorable of intentions.”


End file.
